Undone
by sexyscholar
Summary: Um. Yay, sex? Luke/Reid PWP. No redeeming value in this whatsoever. :p


Reid sat on the edge of the bed and wiped his shaved and wet chin, admiring Luke's bound form in front of him. The blond was lying on his stomach, his backside lifted in the air with the help of a thick pillow tucked beneath him. His hands were pinned behind his back, upper arms and wrists bound together with wide straps of cotton medical bandage. The contrast it made, squeezing tight against his skin, emphasized how soft Reid knew Luke's body could be. He was half-tempted to use the camera on his phone to snap a picture. _This_ was a wallpaper for the ages.

Weeks before, Luke had confessed to him that he'd always fantasized about being bound and had eagerly allowed Reid to experiment on him, working together to construct different knots, ties and positions that would heighten desire for both of them.

"I could look at you like this for hours -- you're so fucking gorgeous," Reid said appreciatively, leaning down to nuzzle Luke's shoulder. "But I should probably undo you."

"I think you've already done a pretty good job of undoing me, Reid," Luke drawled as he opened his eyes to look at the man beside him. His pupils had dilated considerably, almost eclipsing the chocolate-brown irises around them. "I feel like I've melted," he confessed with a chuckle, giving Reid a tired but satiated smile.

As Reid proceeded to carefully unknot the corsages of beige-colored bandage that bound Luke's upper arms and wrists, he couldn't help the smug grin that bloomed on his face at the compliment. He really wasn't surprised that Luke was left feeling boneless, and he hummed in fond remembrance of what he'd done to melt him in the first place.

While Luke had been bent and bound, Reid had spent countless minutes paying loving and devoted attention to Luke's hole, licking and jabbing inside him with his tongue until his jaw ached. It was worth every second, though. Luke's responses to his efforts were enthusiastic to the point of being nearly unintelligible, canting his hips as well as he could to allow Reid unfettered access while his toes curled desperately for purchase in the crumpled sheets.

Sweat intensified Luke's natural odor and a sliver of heat snaked through Reid's body at the familiar musky scent that wafted up between his lover's thighs. His own prick throbbed with need, but Reid did his best to ignore it, channeling his lust into plunging his tongue as deeply inside of Luke's body as he could. He didn't bother to stroke Luke off - the blond seemed to take care of that on his own, rutting his pelvis roughly against the pillow under him. Luke's climax came in the form of ratcheted sobs and whines of _oh god_ and _yesyesohfuckyes_ that Reid felt more than heard; he would swear that the room shook a little around them.

Once Luke was free, he enjoyed a stretch on his mammoth bed before pulling up so that he could prop his head on his hands. Reid watched the younger man's easy, languid movements and marveled at the idea that the gorgeous creature before him was his...that in the end, Luke had chosen _him_.

"You're smiling," Luke said, interrupting his thoughts. "Why are you smiling? What are you thinking?"

"Oh," Reid smoothed a hand over Luke's buttock and thigh. "Just how brilliant I am. At _everything_," he said, arching an eyebrow.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You know, the size of your ego never ceases to amaze me, Reid Oliver."

"Lucky for me, it's not the size of my ego that keeps you in my bed," Reid said, casting his eyes downward. His cock, neglected before, had reasserted itself -- it was hard and dark pink against his thigh.

Luke followed Reid's line of sight with his own eyes - they actually widened a little when they reached his lap. "Mmm," he purred. "We should do something about that."

Reid's hand moved again, this time over to the dusky path of skin along the crack of Luke's ass. "I have some ideas," he said and then, without preamble, pushed the tip of his middle finger past the firm ring of muscle lining Luke's anus. Luke responded almost immediately, sliding down into the intrusion and hissing his approval.

"What do you think of this one?" Reid asked cheekily, pulling the digit backward and then pushing again in a slow start-stop rhythm.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at the other man and licked at the corner of his pink mouth. "Nngh, I think you should have been fucking me ten minutes ago." His sphincter tightened around Reid's finger, as though he was trying to pull it deeper inside.

The younger man's shamelessness singed Reid's senses and it was all he could do to keep from coming there and then. "Fuck, Luke."

"I...could've sworn that's what I just said," Luke moaned, dropping his head so that the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes. "So," he lifted his backside a little higher, offering it to Reid, "if you'd be so kind."

Reid swallowed. Luke had never exactly been shy in bed, but he was rarely this brazen. "Luke..."

"_Reid_." The blond's voice was rough with lust - and thinning patience. "Fuck. Me."

The blond's need was so bare that it made Reid's heart pound. He licked his lips and pulled his finger away, revealing Luke's puckered entrance, open and inviting, and his cock twitched anxiously against his thigh.

Not one to be told again, Reid hopped off of the bed and went to the nightstand, fishing out a fresh condom and his bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Some of the slippery liquid had spilled down the side of the plastic bottle and, in his haste, he dropped it on the bed.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath but otherwise, let the moment pass. Reid put the foil wrapper in his mouth and tugged it open with his teeth, taking care not to rip the condom in the process. He rolled the thin latex over his aching cock, his fingers shaking slightly. Sufficiently sheathed, Reid scooped up the bottle and walked around to the foot of the bed, climbing up to position himself behind his lover.

Luke raised himself up on one fully extended arm and held out his other hand. "Give me some," he said, motioning to the bottle. Reid obliged, flicked off the top and squeezed a heavy puddle of the unguent into his palm, and then another into his own. With practiced ease, he began to coat his cock with it, watching Luke as he did so.

The blond worked the lubricant in his hand, rubbing it onto his fingers, and then reached behind him and made a show of applying it, generously smearing the slippery liquid around and about his hole before pushing his middle finger into himself and removing it slowly. A thin string of slick tethered between his fingertip and his anus and Reid licked his lips hungrily. "Fuck," he whispered to himself.

He knee-walked behind Luke and rubbed the head of his cock along the skin between his buttocks briefly before he pushed it against the opening and leaned into the other man, slowly filling him to the hilt. "I love you," Reid said, caressed so tightly in the warm, fleshy grip of Luke's body that he worried he might black out from the headiness of it. "God, fuck, I love you," he whispered again with no small amount of reverence as he pushed into him, slow and hard.

Luke breathed out a long, low sigh and set down his other arm to keep his balance. "Love you...want you," he hissed before pushing backward forcefully, establishing a rough, fiery counterpoint between them. "Want you all over, Reid -- want you in my _skin_," he growled like a feral thing, staccatoed breath hitching in his chest with each thrust.

Their unexpectedly raw coupling ignited the telling flicker of heat in the pit of Reid's belly and he whined involuntarily -- he didn't want to come, not yet. He could slow down - or pull out - disobeying every instinct to go faster and deeper, but given the way Luke was snarling his demand to be fucked over and over, Reid decided to keep going, increasing in both speed and ferocity.

Reid's hands slipped with each hard snap of Luke's hips but he couldn't slow down, couldn't pull his eyes away from the way Luke pushed back on his cock, eagerly taking him all in. Reid lay his chest against Luke, snaking an arm around his waist and the younger man responded instinctively, arching his back into Reid and the two began to lurch against each other in frenzied tandem.

Reid could feel the bony ridge of Luke's spine pressing into his chest and he wondered blindly if it could be possible for them to be any more entwined with each other than they were at that moment. He'd never felt so connected to anyone in his life and his mind scrambled for a way to express that to Luke without sounding like a sentimental idiot and losing the mood. A snatch of bandage caught the corner of Reid's eye and the idea dawned in his head with a clarity that surprised him.

He nipped at the shell of Luke's ear while curling his hand around Luke's length, pulling hard at the spongy flesh and whispered. "I think...I'd like you to tie _me_ up next time, Luke. How about it?"

"_Ohmyfuckinggod._" Luke's body rocked savagely at the suggestion and, relying on one arm for leverage, raised up from the bed and linked the other arm behind Reid's neck, kissing him hard. There was a glassy look in Luke's eyes just before he shut them and then he was moaning into Reid's mouth and bucking against his pelvis as a milky stream of semen spilled from his prick and splattered on the bedsheets. Reid tumbled soon after, white spots of light burned behind his eyes as his own cock spasmed within Luke's vice-like heat.

Amidst a few more swears and groans, the pair collapsed on the bed, separating just long enough to allow Reid to slip wetly out of Luke's body before wriggling back together, draped over one another in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs. Reid gathered Luke into his arms and pressed his lips to the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of his hair.

Luke stroked Reid's forearm. "Reid? You're _snuggling_."

The dark-haired man chuffed. "Momentary lapse of reason brought on by the flood of neurohormones to the brain. Shut up and enjoy it."

"Ooh, talk 'doctor' to me, baby," Luke replied.

"I'm not listening."

"Sure you're not. Hey. Did you mean it?"

Reid snuffled. His body already felt heavy with impending sleep. "Huh?"

"What you said about...you know, the tying-up thing..." Luke sounded shy, which was more than a little ironic considering what they'd just done, but Reid didn't press the point.

"What about it?"

"Did you mean it?"

Reid rubbed his face against Luke's shoulder. "Luke," he began, making a path of kisses from the blond's shoulder blade back up toward his ear, "I said it, didn't I?"

Luke shrugged. "It could've been one of those 'in the heat of passion' kind of things."

The doctor's mouth quirked. "It was. But that doesn't mean it wasn't sincere."

The younger man turned slightly. "'_Sincere_?' Seriously?"

"What?"

"If I looked up 'insincere' in the dictionary, it would have your picture beside the definition."

Reid pulled his mock-thoughtful face. "Well, I hope they got me from the left -- that's my best side. And yes. I meant it."

Luke looked up at him. "Not that I'm complaining...but why?"

The doctor moved his head so that he could nip at the shell of Luke's ear. "You'd have to see what you look like. When you're all strapped up like that..." Reid let out a husky groan. "You look like you're enjoying it _so_ much."

The blond's cheeks reddened brightly at that.

"Why should you get to have all the fun?"

"I. I can't even imagine how hot that would be," Luke replied. The tone of his voice betrayed him, though -- it carried a note of lusty excitement that was enough to quicken Reid's pulse.

Reid snickered. "Oh, I bet you could if you thought about it _real hard_," he said, pushing an errant lock of damp blond hair away from Luke's face.

"Mmmmm..." Luke closed his eyes and smiled that cheshire cat smile that always unwound Reid.

"'Mmmm, what?"

Luke licked his lips. "Oh, I'm thinking about it. And I might even have some ideas."

Reid grinned and took a soft bite of Luke's shoulder. "I can't _wait_."


End file.
